geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Against The God
'''Against The God '''is a 2.1 Medium Demon level created by 1374 and verified by Mulpan. It is famous for its boss fight towards the end of the level. Some people consider this level to be the best level ever created. Gameplay At the start of the level, a glow effect comes on-screen with something at the bottom saying "1374." There is also 1374's logo above it. Then the title of the level shows up for a brief moment, and then you get launched into the level. The gameplay is normal, and the theme of this part is heaven-like. A ship part is right after this, with some modest gameplay, once again. After this, there is a robot section with a blue theme and what looks like a tiny city in the background with a glowing spiral in the sky. Moving on, we come into a ball section that has a slight mountain-theme to it. After this, you go into a brief ship section, which sends you into a block section. Then another brief ship section. Next, the gameplay is slow-paced, and it looks like a silhouette of a man is in the background, walking slowly. After a few ball and ship sections, the background goes closer to the man's face as the song goes slower. Then, there is silence as the first god forms in this transition. Then the first boss fight starts. You are on the left, and the bottom-left says "Player" with one heart below it. The right side shows "Mandara The Guardian" with three hearts. Mandara is a gold, spiked circle with a few cannons on the end of her, and an eye in the middle. She moves around on the screen a lot, so you have to avoid her when she does this. Each time you hit a glowing green-orb, one heart from Mandara's health goes away. Eventually, once you kill her, you move onto a robot section with another heaven theme. The gameplay is simple but fast-paced, once again. The game modes switch between each other. The style of the song has now completely changed, more of like a dark hell theme. The level is now very slow-paced, and you are now in what looks like a cave. Eventually, you come across a wave part where a sign says "Slideable" and there are arrows pointing to the glow above and below it. After this wave section, there is more silence. Then it looks like a dragon is trying to eat some wings floating on a cube. Then, the second boss fight starts. This time, on the right side, there is a dragon named "Goldwing the Divine Dragon" with once again three hearts. Goldwing breathes out glowing beams and she can wack glow pieces into your ship and you can die. She can also stick her face into your ship. After the first half of the boss fight, a sign above her says "Very Well..." then the second half starts, which is a more intense part of the battle. There are now more random glow pieces flying every which way and semi-circles popping up and shooting lasers. Then, either two things happen. If you got all three green jump orbs, then she will die and you get a coin. Or she will survive and you do not get a coin. Then the title of the level comes up again and the level ends. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * It is three minutes and forty seconds long. * This level was in EricVanWilderman's series, the 12 Demons of Christmas 2018. It was demon #4. * It won an award in the GD 2.1 Awards for Best Bossfight. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins